The Lone Warrior Rises!
by ThaOneP5RFan
Summary: A lone warrior by the name of Bardock after failing to defeat Frieza died alone and forgotten. But that warrior comes back in a new world and a new adventure! Join Bardock's Journey in The Lone Warrior Rises!
1. The Lone Warrior gets a second chance!

"FRIEZA!!! COME ON OUT HERE AND FACE ME!! YOU COWARD!!!" A lone warrior by the name of Bardock yelled.

Then suddenly a Tyrant by the name of Frieza emerged from his ship casting fear upon all that looked at him.

"Hehe... I see you finally showed your face Frieza!! Now you have lived long enough!! Actually a bit too long for my tastes!". Bardock yelled at the Emporer Frieza. "Hey Frieza listen up we quit all of us! Got it?! We don't work for you!! We're free! You can find someone else to do your dirty work!!" Bardock said.

"..." Frieza said absolutely nothing as he charged a small ball of ki right at his finger tip.

"Oh yeah...! There is one last thing!" Bardock said as he opened his hand and a blue ki sphere appeared there. It had all of his Saiyan power and the vengeance of the people the Saiyans killed in Frieza's name. "THIS IS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WE KILLED IN YOUR NAME!! HERE HAVE IT!!!" Bardock then threw the ball of ki right at Frieza. That ball of ki was filled with Saiyan pride and spirit and the revenge of others. A last ditch effort to defeat the tyrannical ruler of the galaxy.

"...HAHAHAHAHA!!!" The small ki blast then grew bigger and bigger until it became the size of a SuperNova. The SuperNova absorbed Bardock's attack.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!!!" Bardock yelled in fear.

"Goodbye Saiyans!!" With one single finger movement the SuperNova went towards Bardock and Planet Vegeta as well as all of Frieza's minions who tried to stop Bardock.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!" Bardock yelled as the ball of ki swallowed him. Then Bardock had a vision of Son Goku who stood off against Frieza. "It's...You my son... you are the one who will defeat Frieza! Heh... I wish could have held you in my arms while I still had the chance... Goodbye my son..." A single smile came across Bardock's face as the SuperNova went closer to Planet Vegeta. "KAKAROT!!!!" The Saiyan warrior then perished as the SuperNova destroyed him, Frieza's Minions, and Planet Vegeta.

It truly was a sad moment for the remaning Saiyans who survived the extinction of their race. But the story of Bardock isn't over. For it has only begun!!

Chapter 1: A Lone Warrior's Second Chance at life!!

We join our lone Saiyan warrior Bardock as he is lying down in the grass of unknown world. Where has he gone? What did Frieza's Blast do?? And how will Bardock recover?

"Hnngh... Hmm.." Bardock slowly opened his eyes. "What...in the...?? Where am i...? The only thing I can remember is... Frieza!!" Bardock tried to get up but he couldn't.

The surrounding area near him was definitely new to him. He was at a school. A school filled with many girls and from what he could barely see trying to get up a few boys. He had an audience as many girls and the few boys went around Bardock and watched him. "What in the hell...?" Bardock finally mustered up enough strength to get up as everyone around him slowly backed away.

"Who is this guy??" A girl asked.

"Dunno but he is covered in blood." Another girl said.

"Stop your muttering!..." Bardock said as he scared everyone. "Now tell me where the hell am I??..." Bardock said barely able to stand up.

"What is this guy?" A boy asked.

"Who cares the guy is ripped!" Another boy said.

"Dude are you forgetting the obvious tail on this guy?" A third boy said.

"Gghh.. I'm getting no where with you all!... I gotta get out of-. ACK!!!" Bardock tried walking away but fell to the ground passing out.

"What do we do?" A girl asked.

"Take him to the nurse!" A boy said. As he grabbed Bardock and tried to lift him up. The 2 boy's friends came and helped the first boy pick up Bardock and take him to the nurse.

"Sorry boys but with this amount of damage to this man I can't do anything. Issei Hyoudo." The nurse said.

"Really? What should I do?" Issei asked.

"Nothing just leave him there. He will pass." The nurse said.

"Ok..." Issei walked out with the nurse leaving Bardock alone and close to death.

After a few minutes 3 girls walked into the nurse's office and they walked up to Bardock.

"Akeno lock the door." A girl with red hair said.

"Got it Rias. Koneko ready him up." The black haired girl known as Akeno said as she locked the door.

"Done." The small white haired girl known as Koneko said. "Why are we doing this anyways?" Koneko asked.

"Because this one holds a massive amount of untapped power we could use." Rias said. She put a Rook piece on Bardock's chest as she healed Bardock and the rook piece slowly went into his chest. "And there he is one of us now. Wake up my servant."

"Hnngh..." Bardock's body pulsed as the Rook piece flew out of his chest. "Ahh... Much better. Now who the hell are you wanting me to become one of you?" Bardock said with a stern look.

"What in the?!" Rias said.

"Why would I even bother with someone like you. I got better things to do." Bardock said as he blasted a hole through the ceiling and flew away.

"Rias... That's bad. Right? That's never happened before." Koneko said.

"It may be bad..." Rias said.

Back to Bardock the warrior was flying around the city trying to find out his surroundings. Bardock was even questioning what even happened to him. He swears that Frieza killed him but he's still alive? Bardock then flew underneath a tree on a hill top that overlooked the whole city. Bardock was tired and confused so he decided to take a nap. After a few hours Bardock had another vision. It went like this: He saw himself battling with the boy and girls at the school as they had some sort of special abilities and him becoming stronger and meeting.. "Huh?!" Bardock abruptly woke up as he looked around and saw the that skies that were once blue turned black and ominous. "I don't like the looks of this.. Something is going on..." Bardock got up and flew around trying to find out who made the skies all black. He then looked down and saw a lady with black wings who was sitting on a fountain that faced a boy with a whole in his stomach as blood came out.

"Sorry but you were too much of a threat to our plan. After all he was the one who gave you that sacred gear." The woman with black wings said to the boy.

"Hey you!" Bardock said to the woman.

"Hmm?" The lady looked up

What she saw was a man with crazy black hair, a red bandanna soaked with the blood of his friends, A broken suit of what looked like battle armor, and a stern angry look.

"Do you enjoy picking on others weaker than you?" Bardock said as he landed next to the boy known as Issei from what he heard.

"Who are you to talk to me like that?" The woman said.

"I'm the guy who is gonna beat you so god damn hard your gonna wish. You were never born." Bardock said.

"Hmm rather than that how about joining me? You seem quite fit and I like you for how bold you are. My name is Raynare. What do you say big boy?~" Raynare said exposing all her parts to Bardock.

"No. Hell no." Bardock said.

"Well I did try. But I gotta go-" Raynare said as she was cut off by Bardock punching her in the face.

Bardock then slammed her face against the fountain. She went flying through the fountain as blood covered her face. "You remind me of someone. And that absolutely frustrates me!!" Bardock put his arm back as a small ball of light appeared in his hand. "Prepare to die!!" Bardock then threw his arm forward as a beam of light came from his hand as Raynare got carried far away by the blast.

"Hmph that will show you for picking on the weak when you yourself are weak." Bardock said. He turned around to the boy as he saw the red haired girl that he saw at the school who was trying to do something with the boy. "Hey you! What are you doing?"

"I'm making this boy a member of my house." Rias said.

"You are doing the same thing like what you did with me.. Are you trying to turn this kid with a future into one of you all?!" Bardock then thought about Frieza and how he manipulated the Saiyans and that made him furious.

"Yes I am he has amazing power. Now do you mi-" She got cut off by Bardock kicking her in the chin as blood came from her mouth.

"Those who try to manipulate others are just weak cowards! Who can't fight for themselves!!" Bardock declared as he walked to the boy and healed him. "He kinda reminds me of myself.. So easily defeated by those who thought of themselves as higher people. But they are weaker because they bow down to someone instead of fighting for themselves!!"

Issei then slowly got up as he opened his eyes to see the man who was at the school. "Huh what are you doing here?" Issei asked.

"Nothing kid. Just helping those who are too weak. Now go on home. You need rest." Bardock said.

"Ok..." Issei walked back home not noticing the knocked out Rias.

Bardock then looked over to Rias as he left her there as he flew away. "Man this place is full of weaklings.. But that boy... I felt something within him.. This place might entertain me after all.". Bardock said as he flew back to the tree he slept under before and fell back asleep.


	2. Ruthless Saiyan Power and A New World!

Bardock a warrior who failed his planet and was flung to a new world. He met new people but none of them interested him except for the boy known as Issei. He also found some knew enemies like the The group of Devils, and the angels with black wings. Bardock now lies down at a nearby tree as he has some visitors.

"Hey you!" A nearby voice said.

"Hmm?" Bardock opened his eyes and looked where the voice came from. "Ugh what do you two Devils want?" Bardock said.

"We are here for what you did to Rias!" Akeno said.

"Let's take this moron down." Koneko said.

"Moron?" Bardock questioned as he got up. "Look I don't like fighting girls. But I did what I had to do. Your friend tried to take another life for herself. People who worship others and those who want others to serve them.. Are nothing but Cowards!! I will never. EVER!!! Lose to people like that again!!" Bardock yelled as he charged at the 2 highschool girls. He punched Koneko in the face and kicked Akeno in the stomach as he sent them both flying through trees.

Bardock was a lot stronger since he had a supposedly died to Frieza but came back he grew much much stronger than before. Akeno and Koneko jumped back as Koneko started to throw punches at Bardock as he dodged them.

"You are going down!!" Akeno put a barrier around them so no one could see their fight nor could Bardock leave. She then summoned lightning from the sky to strike Bardock but he blocked it.

Bardock's armor was completely torn down only leaving him in shredded pants, wrist bands, shoes, and his bandanna that held the blood of his allies and served as a reminder as to who Bardock truly is. A Saiyan who will fight those who try to take others innocent lives.

"Hmph. You can never beat me. You are too weak." Bardock declared as he stood his ground. "And what makes you think that this barrier can hold a SAIYAN?!?" Bardock majorly powered up, breaking the barrier and leaving fear in Akeno and Koneko's hearts. Bardock then jumped up at Koneko and Akeno. He punched Koneko right out of the woods and grabbed Akeno's leg and spun her around then threw her in the direction of Koneko. "AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK!!!" Bardock yelled.

"Ugh...My armor got destroyed. Damn." Bardock cracked his neck as he walked out of the forest and into the town. "Maybe someone here has decent craftsmanship they could make me another set of armor." Bardock said to himself.

Bardock walked around town for about 2 hours until he walked by the school where a boy stopped him.

"Hey you!" the Boy said. "You need some help? You look lost." He said. "Wait... it's you!"

Bardock looked behind him and saw Issei Hyoudo. "Oh hey kid. What do you want?"

"I just wanna say hey. And thanks for last night. What all even happened anyways?" Issei questioned.

"Honestly some girl with black wings tried to kill you then some red haired girl by the name of Riasa or Rias tried to turn you into a devil or something." Bardock said. While Bardock said that Issei couldn't believe it that Rias would try to turn him into a Devil. "Hey kid you alright?" Bardock questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine... I gotta go back to school see ya later..." Issei didn't know Bardock's name.

"Bardock. And be careful kid. There is some strange presence in this world that is apparently after you." Bardock said.

"Well you seem strong why don't you protect me?" Issei asked.

"I don't have the time nor the patience to babysit someone who can't fight for themselves." Bardock said. "I'll see ya later kid." Bardock said as he walked away. While he walked away he shot a ki blast at the mysterious group it missed as they dissapeared but Bardock knew he or Issei was being followed but he walked away anyways.

Bardock walked into town where he didn't recognize any buildings. He was only familar with Planet Vegeta's low class buildings such as small stores with few things in them, and the healing pods. But this world seemed much less technologically advanced then Planet Vegeta. But even knowing all this Bardock still had no idea what planet he was on, it was obvious that he was NOT on Planet Vegeta for 2 reasons. 1: This Planet is nothing like Planet Vegeta or shows any signs or Saiyans existing, and 2: Planet Vegeta was destroyed by the bastard tyrannical ruler known as Frieza.

While Bardock was walking through town he got a lot of weird looks for this grown man wearing armor that was torn, had a very muscular figure more than any other human, and had a very crazy hair style that went everywhere. A man came up to Bardock and dared to ask him a question.

"Umm sir?" The guy asked to Bardock.

"What the hell do you want?" Bardock said in a aggressive tone. "C'mon out with it!"

"Umm I was wondering sir if you wanted me to fix that Armor and clothes of yours?" He asked.

"How in the hell could you fix all this?" Bardock questioned.

"Umm I actually am quite the fan or the show where that Armor and clothes come from the show Dragon Cube Z. And I have also made several sets of armor like that for many cosplayers." He declared.

"Hmph I don't have the time nor money to have that done. See ya." Bardock began to walk off until.-

"WAIT!!!" He yelled.

"What?!" Bardock exclaimed to the man.

"I will do this completely for free! It is a once in a lifetime opportunity to fix something like that from someone like you!" He said.

"...Fine. But if it's even a hint below the quality it was before I might break your arm!" Bardock declared.

"I'll accept that challenge! Come follow me sir!" The guy said as he walked into his shop as Bardock followed him inside. "Over here! Just place your armor and clothes on the table over here then put on those spare clothes!" He said.

Bardock did as he said and walked into another room with the spare clothes and waited for the man to be done. After a few hours the man was finished as he walked into the same room as Bardock.

"Sir it is done!" He exclaimed with joy. "I think you will be quite happy with the results!"

"Finally." Bardock said. He walked into the room that had his Armor and clothes and they were fixed! They looked as good as knew and looked a little bit more sturdy and durable then how it was. "Hmm.. Not bad. Not bad at all." Bardock said as he threw on his clothes and Armor but he was missing his bandana.

"Is something wrong?" The man asked.

"Yeah where is my Bandanna!?" Bardock yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry it's right here!" The man gave Bardock his Red Bandanna that looked good as new. "You wouldn't believe how hard I tried not to replace that thing. Just looked so old. But I kept it, dusted it off and voila!" He said.

"Hmm.. Pretty alright Job." Bardock wrapped his Bandanna around his forehead. Bardock was back and at full power! "Thanks you and quick question. What is this planet?" Bardock asked.

"Well it's Earth obviously." He said.

'Planet Earth? That's the same lanet Kakarot was sent off to!!!' Bardock thought. Bardock then left the place with out another word as he began walking around town again.

"Man I'm hungry. Maybe there is a decent place that has food out here." Bardock said to himself as he walked to a place that had a burger on it's sign. He walked in and took his order. He wanted one of everything to try and see if there was something decent to eat. Bardock ate all of his food that was pretty tasty but it was nothing compared to the food Gine made him.

"Hey you have to pay now. Your bill is 100 dollars." The worker said.

"Oh yeah about that I have no money. Bardock said.

"Then I'm afraid I gotta call the police. " He said.

"Nah I'm good. See ya on the flip side!" Bardock jumped up and flew out of the building. It was already night time as Bardock flew out and headed back to where he once slept before in the forest.

The skies then turned dark again as Bardock flew into the park as he saw the boy known as Issei but with a black winged man.

"Man that kid always knows how to find trouble." Bardock said as he flew down right beside Issei. "You always manage to find trouble somehow huh kid?" Bardock questioned.

"Huh what are you doing here?" Issei asked.

"I knew someone or something was following you kid. So I decided to keep my eye on you." Bardock said as he looked at the man with black wings. "Who might you be Mr. Edge? Are you a friend of the bitch that was here yesterday?"

"You know Lady Raynare? Hmm... Y-You!! Your the one who beat up Lady Raynare!" The guy with Black wings said.

"Best up is quite the understatement. More like fucked her shit up?" Bardock retorted. "And you will be next on my list of people who I fucked up if you don't go!" Bardock yelled.

"Ggh... I need to fall back but be warned! The fallen angels will kill that child!" He said as he flew away and disappeared.

"Cowardly scum.. Hey kid you alrigh-" Bardock then realized that Issei disappeared. "Huh? Where did he go?" Bardock then realized there was a piece of paper that had a red magical circle on it. Bardock then immediately knew who took him. "Those Bastards!! Well hopefully that kid is ok." Bardock said as he destroyed the magical circle with his energy then flew away. What was everyone's obsession with Issei? Will Bardock find out what happened to him? And where did Issei go? Find out next time on The Lone Warrior Rises!! Chapter 3: Bardock Trains and Issei is a Devil?!


	3. A new Power Level on Wattpad!

Heyo everyone! ThaOneDbzFan here! And I have an announcement. I am going to have another account on Wattpad! @ThaOneDbzFan on Wattpad. Now this alternative account is going to have Dbz and Male Reader only content. My first story that I'm planning to make is Male Reader X Goki (Female Goku) where it goes all the way up to the tournament of Power Arc. So if you enjoy Male Reader stories or stories where you insert yourself into a story. Go to Wattpad and find ThaOneDbzFan. Anyways avout updates The Lone Saiyan Rises has a new chapter labeled. Devils Vs. The Lone Saiyan. And thank you all for support and I will talk to you all later Buh Bye!


	4. Bye FanfictionNet

Hello everyone ThaOneDbzFan here and its obvious enough that I don't use anymore. so i just want to say if you are still interested in reading my stories head over to Wattpad and read the stories on there cause I am fully transferring over to Wattpad. For everyone who wanted to see the end of some stories on here I will continue them after I am done with my current stories. So see ya Later I've moved on to Wattpad. And if you all consider come over to WattPad to read my stories I am ThaOnePersona5Fan and I highly suggest reading A Lovers Persona see ya all on WattPad!


End file.
